warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What Hurts the Most
Part of the Songfic Series. OK, I changed my mind about the NG thing. Instead, (since I have yet to do a tribute) this will be for Feather|x|Crow. This song fits them so well....so anyways, this is Crowpaw singing this about Feathertail. Enjoy! OA is Rascal Flatts. (I like Cascada, but the remix she did is horrible. :P) What Hurts the Most I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me The rain hasn't stopped in so many days. I don't think is ever will. She lit up my sky. She kept the clouds away. But now she's gone. I can handle the rain and the storms. The pain? That's another thing. I don't think the rain'll ever stop. I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out. Squirrelpaw shakes me awake. "You ok? You were crying in your sleep." "I..I'm fine. Thanks." She nods and she goes back to sleep. It's weird, her not making fun of me as much anymore. She feels bad for me. They all feel bad for me. I feel bad for me. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while I don't feel ashamed when I see something beautiful- A flower The sunset The sea And I cry. Stormfur does the same thing. Beauty reminds me too much of her. Even though moving on With you gone still upsets me. Moving on? The idea is alien to all five of us. There will never be another Feathertail. So how can we move on? There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok. "You ok?" Brambleclaw asks. I'm lagging behind. "Yeah, fine." I force myself to say without any trace of anger or pain in my voice. But that's not what gets me. But that's not the worst thing. What hurts the most Was being so close! She was verything to me. She took me over. I loved her. And having so much to say... Then watching you walk away! I wanted ot tell her so many things... I ever got to. I wanted to share everything with her, my life, my family, my Clan... Then she had to die. And never knowin' what could've been What would've happened if she had lived? Would another cat be dead now? Or would we all be returning to the forest, a whole as we begun? And not seein' that loving you is what I was trying to do. I never actually realized how much I loved her. It was just supposed to be a crush! But then again, she wasn't suposed to die either. It's hard to deal with the pain of loosing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' it. At first I didn't know how to surive anymore. I still wait for the day I can rejoin her in StarClan. But now I can see little glimmers of happiness in life. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends And I'm alone... "Hey Crowfeather!" I turn and see Squirrelflight and Brambeclaw, and Stormfur and Brook coming towards me. Am I destined to be alone, ''I silently scream to StarClan. Instead of yowling it at my....friends, I force a smile on my lips. "Hey..." 'Still harder, ''' Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, living with this regret. Even harder then all of those things? Getting up each morning. Going on patrols. Hunting. As if everything was normal. Nothing can never be normal again. But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart And I left unspoken. But to be with her again? To feel her fur against mine. To meet her river blue eyes. To hear her voice. To have her with me. I'd give anything, everything. Even if the end result was the same. I'd hurt myself, break my heart over and over Just to have one more second with Feathertail. What hurts the most Was being so close! But the worst thing is that we could've been mates. We were in love! She actually loved me! And having so much to say... And watchin' you walk away. And now I can only see her in dreams. And never knowin' What could've been We could've had kits. We could've died together. We could've lived and breathed as one. And not seein' that loving you... Is what I was trying to do. I loved her. I really did. What hurts the most '' ''Was being so close! It's a constant pattern in my head. Feathertail, Feathertail, Feathertail.. The wind whispers her name. The river sings about her. The storms come and go and speak of her bravery. The flowers talk of her beauty. But most of all She stays in my heart. And havin' so much to say! And watching you walk away! They say you can't see someone go to StarClan. I watched Feathertail walk away from me. She looked back. I wish she hadn't. And never knowing What could've been Now everything's gone. Nothing can hurt me worse then this. I don't care anymore. Just be the best warrior I can, and die. That's all life really is. And not seeing that loveing you... Is what I was trying to do.... Is that all love is? A fleeting moment underneath the stars. Caught only by two hearts Beating as one. Impossible to hold onto forever. And not seeing that loving you..... That's what I was trying to do...... Feathertail'﻿''''' Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics